Close to You
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – They say there is someone out there for each of us a soul mate. But when you find them how are you meant to know who they are? [KaiMax] [Yaoi]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – They say there is someone out there for each of us; a soul mate. But when you find them how are you meant to know who they are? (Kai/Max) (Yaoi)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: I was talking to my amazing Nix whose family don't really go for the whole Xmas thing and I thought that was kinda sad so I said if she would give me a pairing I'd do her a fic. And this is it. 

**Muse:** All hail Lamb! The sucker for a sob story

_Dedi:_ All hail Muse. And what I mean is throw hail at him

Lamb: My life would be so dull without them.

**Muse:** What life?

_Dedi:_ We could kill him and make it look like an accident. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **shadowphoenix101** because she is lacking in Xmas cheer. So **shadowphoenix101 **this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_On the day that you were born,_

_The angels got together and decided,_

_To create a dream come true,_

_So they sprinkled moondust in your hair,_

_And golden starlight in your eyes of blue,

* * *

_

**Close to You**

The room was quiet save for the rhythmic tick…tick…tick of the clock that stood in one corner of the room and the gentle crackling of the open fire. A study is the best word to describe the room with its bookshelf lined walls and highly polished walnut desk at which a young man sits. The air is heavy with the rich sent of leather and beeswax furniture polish, a familiar; lazy sent that fills that slate haired male with fond nostalgia.

Absently he stared out through the rain streaked window, his gaze seeming to look out across the sodden garden to where the lawns met the woods that backed onto the house that he had called home for the past five years. But in truth his eyes saw nothing of the striking view for crimson orbs were focused on the middle distance while memories from the past brought a smile to his lips.

Between pale callused fingers he twirled a black fountain pen, occasionally tapping it on the blank pad of paper that sat before him on the desk. Somewhere in the house he knew that his, boyfriend wasn't the right word, he thought, partner perhaps was better. Though in the odd sentimental he would catch himself thinking of the blue eyed American as his soul mate.

A soft laugh forced it's way past his lips, maybe it was true and he really was getting mellower with age. Not that he thought of himself as aged, he was only twenty-eight after all. But in those years he had experienced more than most people would in their entire lifetime, and for the past ten he had done so with his blond lover by his side.

Again he tapped his pen on the pad of paper, listening to the soft thump; thump it made as it bounced slightly on impact. And then slowly at first he began to write.

_December 07__th__ 2007_

_Looking back now on all the years that have past by, it's hard to believe that you can live you life and yet remain ignorant of the fact that the most important person you will ever meet has been with you all along. But that is how I lived my life up until the day I realised just how much I needed him at my side. It took almost losing him, for me to finally understand that with out him I would just be an empty shell; cold and desolate._

_I was stupid and foolish to think that I could ever really make it on my own. Yes I grew up alone, relaying on myself and no other person to see me through; they say no man is an island, but I always through they were wrong. But in truth I was the one who was wrong. _

_I don't even know when it really started to happen. Can anyone really say? If you ask will they be able to say 'yes. It was at this moment I knew I fell in love'? I don't think any of us can truly say. But what I do know is that somewhere along the way seeing his smile became more important to me than almost anything else. _

_He is my opposite in every way. Carefree and constantly looking for the good in everything and everyone. Where as I am reserved and have a pessimistic out look that causes me to look for the cloud behind every silver lining. He is a classic beauty; corn blond hair, smooth lightly freckled skin and eyes like the sea after a storm. _

_He is my opposite and he completes me. _

_Through the rages and emotional upheavals never once did he faultier. Each time, when the storm had passed and I had to pull myself out of the ruins of my life it would be his hand reaching out to pull me to me feet. Without his strength and courage I do not know where I would be, or if I would even still be here. He has given me so much; a reason to live and a guiding light through the darkness that had consumed my world._

_I do not think he will ever truly know how much I need him, for something in my nature keeps me for telling him so. It is my curse I think; to always make him think I don't need him as much as he needs me. But really when it comes done to it he means more to me than I could ever put into words._

_I know I don't tell you nearly as often as I should do; but Max Tate I love you._

Sighing, he looked down at the neatly written page before him. The smooth copperplate script, the blue ink sprawling across the crisp white page. It was strange to him that he could write such things, that he could simply sit and let words flow from his pen but that he could hardly string more than half a dozen words together when talking face to face. The words just seemed to turn to dust on his tongue, and leave his as well equipped to convey his feelings as a rock or stone. 

With one deliberate movement he tore free the top sheet of paper and reading as he went mover over to the happily burning fire. The heat on his face made his skin prickle and heat haze shimmered in the air as he held his hand holding the page over the flames. There was a soft click as the door opened and he turned his face looked at the figure who had put their head round the door.

"What are you doing Kai?" it was the same lightly curious tone that a seventeen year old Max had used on him ten years ago and instantly he was back to that day when he had realised what he really wanted from life.

"Nothing." Kai said, opening hand and letting the sheet of paper slip from his hand in to the waiting fire. "Just thinking."

"Oh, about what?" Max questioned as he walked across the room to join his loved at the fireside.

"If you really want to know," the slate haired man said rapping his arms around the younger male. "About being close to you."

"Like now?" There was a playful glint in the blue eye that was looking sideways at Kai and he could not keep the laugh from his voice.

"Yes Max, like now." And dipping his head kissed the American soundly on the mouth crowing silently as Max responded, as he always did by winding his arms around Kai's neck and pushing as close to the Russian as he could get.

* * *

Lamb: Yeah Ok, it was short, fluffy without any really point to it and Kai may be a bit OOC. But then again who really knows what goes on in his head and it's something I can see him doing. 

**Muse:** Yes but let's face it. You can see anyone doing anything if it means you can justify what you write.

_Dedi:_ I think he's finally coped on to what being an author is all about. Anyway please let us know what you thought and **shadowphoenix101** we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
